Savior
by Kyshin
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP!YamixOC Yami is being badly abused by his mombut is saved in Chap.2!When rescued he falls in love with a girl that was treated just like him and soon, both are adopted by a certain grandpa.Please READ and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hi! I am back! My computer has been sick so I'll update all my other stories soon! But first, let's start this story! Yami is abused, badly. Rated M for rape, violence and language! This was deleted before but, now I have the proper rating. ( although, it was never that bad!) It is Yami and OC ( original Character!) Pliz Read and Review!

**Why she does it…**

I crawled in the dark. I had no energy to stand. I could smell blood and it made me sick. I knew she was somewhere…waiting to strike…but where? Suddenly, I felt someone grab my shirt collar and yank me to my feet. Surely, it was her. I had no strength to fight her as she punched and kicked me. With her long nails she scratched my face. I watched as red fluid trickled from my cheek and onto the floor…that's when I realized that all the blood on the walls and floor…was mine.

" Please…no more…" I choked out, hoping her blows would lessen long enough for me to catch my breath. No such luck. She pulled out a whip and cracked it hard against my now bare back. I screamed. Compassion was never one of my mother's strong points.

" You dirty bastard!" She shouted at me. She leaned down so her face was almost touching mine. Her breathing was ragged and I could smell the alcohol. Of course, she had been drinking. The beatings were always worse when she had alcohol involved.

She hit and hit me. Showing no mercy what so ever, she kneed me right in the gut. It sent me flying to the wall on the opposite side of the room. I fell to the ground with a thud and a grunt. She walked over to where I now lay. The bitch kicked me while I curled into a tight ball.

" Mother……p-please stop…"

She smiled. She turned around and pulled down her skirt. " Ok," She said seducing. " I'll stop hitting you. Now come here." My mother pulled my wrist and spun me around so that I was facing her.

"Take it off." She purred, playing with the fly of my pants. I stood. " Well, what are you waiting for? Come on! Take off !" I still stood silent. "TAKE IT THE HELL OFF!"

She screamed. She dove at my feet and tied them to the bed. She then did the same to my thin and fragile wrists. My mother tied them so tight I could barely feel my circulation. At least she wasn't going to slit my wrists again.

" Well, now…it looks like my poor wittle Yami has no where to run." she cooed in a sickly sweet voice. " Now I'll take it off for you!" She undid my pants and pulled down the zipper. Without hesitation, she pulled out a knife and cut my thigh. I groaned. It was going to happen again…just like it always did. I just wanted to know why…

**To Be CONTINUED………..**

**A/n: Am I evil or what! Should I continue? I want to hear what you think, so please READ AND REVIEW! Yami's life will get a lot better I promise! And, I have changed my mind. There will be no actual scenes of blunt rape. I am not that kind of dirty person. Hints of it maybe but, no actual out right sex scenes! I dislike those! Please no flames!**


	2. Rescued by they with She

**A/n: Thanks! For All the REVIEWS! I guess you guys really want me to continue! Ok, I will! **

**Rescue**

**Yami's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, my mother was gone. Probably off to get high. I walked into the living room to find my mother dead on the floor…

**They say pain is good.**

**They say life is death,**

**They say don't begin**

**They say it's only going to end.**

"Come on Kid," A police officer said to me gently." Were going to get you out of this mad house and into a nice home."

I just looked at him. He was middle-aged and had a smile that said 'Everything is going to be alright' But, after all I went through…can I trust anyone?

He led me to a police car and told me to get in and buckle up. I did as was told. When we finally reached the station, I was taken into a small white room and was asked many questions.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen, Sir."

The woman looked at me. "You have a baby face. Are you sure you're sixteen?"

I nodded, embarrassed. I didn't want them to hear my voice too much either. It was deep and much older sounding then for a 16 teenager.

I sat for what seemed like hours. Untill, finally….

"Yami Korimono,"

I looked up at her.

"You may now leave. Mr. Ray here will take you to the orphanage." She smiled at me warmly. "Good luck with everything."

"Thank you." I said and followed the same middle aged man out of the room. We got back into the car and started for the orphanage.

**They say don't tell lies**

**Lies tear you apart.**

**They told me no more games**

**They are hurting my heart.**

The car pulled to a stop and I stared out the window at a run down house. A girl was at the front door. she was pretty and was smiling. Her clothes were filthy and filled with holes. She had no shoes on her feet and looked like a peasant child. She looked around 13 years old, but I couldn't tell. Mr. Ray opened my car door and I got out following him to the door where the girl stood.

"Hello, Mr. Ray." The young girl smiled at him.

"Why hello there, Cinders." He smiled back. "How are you today?"

"Good. Who is this?" She asked smiling at me.

"This is Yami. He's going to be staying here for awhile until he gets a good home. Could you show him around for me?"

Cinders nodded and grabbed my hand. I took this opportunity to look at her more closely. She had beautiful sky blue eyes and long golden locks of hair. Her hair was straight and went to her butt…I blushed and decided to study her face instead.

**She says she loves the springtime,**

**when flowers are in bloom**

**She put her hand on mine,**

**forgetting is far too soon…**

"So, Yami what are you here for?"

"Umm… I was abused by my mother and my father up and left me…" I said quietly.

She looked at me sadly. "That's what I went through…except my whole family is dead…I don't like to talk about my mother. It scares me."

"I'm sorry. Where are you from?" I asked out of curiosity.

"America."

"Then how did you?"

"I ran away…and forged legal documents. You can not tell a soul. Nobody knows except my best friend who is also in this orphanage. Please…don't rat me out. If they find out I'll be sent back to America where he's waiting…"

"Who?"

"My dad's best friend. We thought he was a nice guy and all, but he tried to rape me. He is also a huge pervert. He used to be my only friend…"

"My mother…raped me every night for a long time…" I whispered with tears in my eyes." I know how much it hurts."

Cinders put her hand on my shoulder and hugged me. "It's going to be alright. We have to try to forget…everything…"

**She says she was abused,**

**and hurt just like me.**

**She says she's still confused,**

**We both know the pain will never leave…**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: Well? Tell me what u think! And this poem is written by me! No steal! Ok, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Room Mate

**A/n: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT PEOPLE! I HADS WRITER's BLOCK! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**SORRY BUT THIS WILL BE VERY SHORT!**

**Room Mate**

**Yami POV**

Cinder put her hand on my shoulder and hugged me. "It's going to be alright. We have to try to forget…everything…"

I want to nod, but can I really forget everything that has happened over the years? I highly doubt it….

"Here let me show you around." Cinder smiles, changing the subject.

I follow her as she leads me through the kitchen, basement and living room. "Up here, is where our rooms are." She says as we make our way up the steep stairs. I nod and keep walking. There must be at least fifty steps!

"Here we are!" Cinder takes an intake of breath. "I'm still not used to that haul!"

I laugh and she smiles again. It's a beautiful smile. It makes me think. Why would someone hurt a beautiful young girl like Cinder?

"And in there, is one of the bathrooms…" She continues giving me the tour, but my mind is kind of somewhere else.

I snap back to reality as she opens a door. "This is my room."

"You have it all to yourself?"

Cinder nods.

"Then…why are there two beds?"

" I'm your new room mate, Yami Korimono!" Cinder wraps her arms around me in a hug. I blush and return the embrace. It feels good. Her body is so warm…and soft. My blush deepens. WHAT AM I THINKING!

We separate from the hug.

"Umm…where is our…."

"Guardian? Oh, she went to the store to pick up pizza for us. I love pizza!"

"How many other children are there?"

"Four. They are all very sweet too."

I have to ask her…"How old are you, Cinder?"

"Fourteen." She giggles. "And you?"

I smile back; she is so cute that it's hard not too. "Sixteen"

"Wow! It's going to be like having a big brother! Tee Hee!"

"Hahaha. I guess that's true."

"I like your voice."

I look at her.

"It's deep and mysterious. Hee hee!"

Cinder couldn't stop giggling now. I didn't see what was so funny.

"Can you bake?" She asks.

"Huh? You mean cook?"

"No, bake. As in cookies and cakes?"

"No…" I admit.

"I will teach you!"

So we went to the kitchen and…..

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
